Gallade (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Su): A Gallade constantly scans the area around itself looking for the thoughts and feelings of others. The Gallade detects thoughts as the spell, except that it does not need to concentrate and always gains the information as if it had spent 3 rounds concentrating on any particular creature, and the area is a 60 ft. emanation from the Gallade in all directions. Save DC is 10 + ½ Gallade’s HD + Gallade’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Gallade has a DC of 25 for Detect Thoughts. (Ex): As the rogue ability. (Su): A Gallade can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 ft. of it which has a language. (Sp): At Will – blur, whelm, magic missile, teleport, confusion (DC 19), greater magic fang; 1/hour –''forcecage. Caster (or manifester) level equals hit dice. Save DCs are 10 + Gallade’s Cha Modifier + Spell level. :The sample Gallade has a caster or manifester level of 14 and a save DC of 15 + spell level. The effects of ''greater magic fang are already accounted for in the above statistics. (Su): Gallade reinforces the power of its body with the power of its mind. It uses its Intelligence modifier instead of its Strength or Dexterity modifiers with natural weapons, and can project its attacks as though they were thrown weapons with a 20 foot range increment. Its natural weapons are also treated as Ghost Touch weapons. However, its fatigue and exhaustion penalties to Dexterity also apply to Intelligence. (Ex): At the end of a round, Gallade may spend a Swift action. An opponent in melee has then been attacked by the Zen Headbutt - the attack has already been made, however, so it is too late to react with an Immediate action, an Attack of Opportunity or anything like that. Gallade makes an attack roll as normal, and if it succeeds, the opponent unwillingly gains enlightenment into the fact that they have received a headbutt. They take 1d6 damage per 2 HD Gallade possess, plus double its Intelligence modifier, and must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ Gallade’s hit dice + Gallade’s Charisma modifier) or be stunned for one round. Once a Zen Headbutt has been performed, it cannot have been performed again for four rounds. :The sample Gallade has a DC of 22 for its Zen Headbutt. (Ex): As a standard action, Gallade may attack all enemies within 10 feet of itself with both arm blades. Once it does this, however, it becomes fatigued. If it uses Close Combat while already fatigued, it becomes exhausted. Close Combat cannot be used while exhausted. (Su): As long as it is able to speak, Gallade is not subject to critical hits (but other effects such as Sneak Attack still work normally). Additionally, while Lucky Chant is in effect, Gallade adds its Intelligence bonus as an Insight bonus to its AC. (Sp): The egg move advances to an improved ability usable at will: *''Daze'' -> hold person -> Extended hold monster (3 minutes) *''Faerie fire'' -> flaming sphere -> Twinned blackfire (not black, deals Str instead of Con damage) *''Karmic aura'' -> karmic backlash -> Quickened karmic retribution ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20